Leviathan
}} Leviathan (リヴァイアサン Rivu~aiasan) is known as the second Prince of Hell. He is considered to be a cruel beast whom is unconcerned with tearing families and friends apart in their envy. In reality, Leviathan is a young man with perfection and cleanliness always on his mind. Appearance In the older days, Leviathan was perceived as a type of dragon-like creature. He is shown with sharp teeth, green scaly skin, purple eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail takes up three-fourths of his length), and the long snout of a snake. At the end of his tail and on the sides of his face behind his ears as well as running down his back are protruding fins with green webbing. He has no wings, but still has the ability to fly, though he was rumored to stay in the depths of the sea. In the modern era, Leviathan is a handsome, young man with neat pale blonde hair and a pair of red eyes. He is in a black pinstriped suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. He casually wears black loafers always shined as well as white gloves to inspect dirt. He, also, wears red half-mooned glasses. His symbol of Envy is on the back of his hand and his symbol of one of the Seven Princes is tattooed in-between his shoulder blades. Personality Leviathan was told to be a cold-hearted man with little interest in human affairs. He was told to bring cities down with jealousy as well as coax humans into starting wars for his own amusement. In the modern era, Leviathan appears to have (OCD), proving so when he was distraught at the dirt on Nashi Dragneel. He finds dressing nicely and looking his best to be important, wanting to be envied by all for his sleek appearance in according with is Magic Sin Black Art: Envy. He displays to have a number of talents such as fashion designing. Leviathan grows envious at the power of Nashi and Gary’s ambition and wants to find his own goal in life, but sadly confesses he cannot purse his dream because of his Dark Mage status and his father Doa Gelap’s wishes. Nashi and Gary are able to convince Leviathan to pursue his dreams of being a fashion designer. Leviathan then joins Fairy Tail in efforts to stop his father, adding his power to Luna Dragneel. History Leviathan was born from Doa Gelap’s Black Arts, making him a Prince of Hell. He was gifted with the sin of envy at birth and was told to create demons and spread his sin around the world. However, once Doa Gelap was put into a sleep, Leviathan fled to another dimension along with his brothers and began recollecting magic. Magic and Abilities Black Arts '(黒魔法 ''Kuro Mahō): The Black Arts are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life. Asmodeus was born from the Black Arts, making him a highly skilled user. * '''Sin Black Magic: User can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of themselves and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. The user can as well detect where the sin is in a person as well. ** Sin Black Magic: Envy: User can sense and manipulate the jealousy, enviousness and envy of people, animals and other creatures, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *** Green Eye: Users reveals the jealousy thoughts of another. Users can use envy as a power source to extend their life span until their envy is satisfied or use it as a weapon. Users can use this power to get what they want or kill others in order to take what they want. *** Jealousy: The user can cause jealousy/envy in others, making them insanely jealous of others, growing into hatred and possibly even murder. *** Longing: Leviathan casts this spell on himself. This spell makes those around him envious of him and feeds him negative energy. Equipment Golden Trumpet: this trumpet, once played with the six others, can resurrect great King of Hell Doa Gelap. Appearance in Other Stories Specials Bon Voyage! Visit to the World’s Cleanest House? Leviathan brings Nashi and Gary to visit his dimension Leodea for themselves. Leviathan shows his perfectionist attitude around his servants, which make Nashi and Gary grow sympathetic to the servants. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Black Arts Category:Envy